


«Фантастические твари»: «Скрытая угроза» магического мира?

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: В течение нескольких лет кинематограф наводнили переработки и приквелы успешных фильмов и киносаг. В их числе «Звездные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» – фильм, который фанаты «Звездных войн» часто называют «слабым звеном».Первый фильм о фантастических тварях, вышедший через несколько лет после завершения киносаги о Гарри Поттере, рисковал повторить те же ошибки. Но можно ли рассматривать его как «Скрытую угрозу» мира поттерианы?





	«Фантастические твари»: «Скрытая угроза» магического мира?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les Animaux Fantastiques : « Menace Fantôme » du monde magique ?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356241) by gazette-du-sorcier.com. 



_В течение нескольких лет кинематограф наводнили переработки и приквелы успешных фильмов и киносаг. В их числе «Звездные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» – фильм, который фанаты «Звездных войн» часто называют «слабым звеном»._  
Первый фильм о фантастических тварях, вышедший через несколько лет после завершения киносаги о Гарри Поттере, рисковал повторить те же ошибки. Но можно ли рассматривать его как «Скрытую угрозу» мира поттерианы?  
  
**Стремление к обновлению**  
«Скрытая угроза» вышла на экраны в мае 1999 года, 16 лет спустя предполагаемого завершения трилогии о звездных войнах. Появившись после стольких лет домыслов и надежд, она стала триггером, запустившим длинную серию продолжений и перезапусков, целиком основанных на ностальгии.  
В тот момент фанаты располагали лишь расширенной вселенной, состоящей из книг и комиксов, и «Скрытая угроза» была блестящим обещанием возвращения в «далекую-далекую галактику» – с самого первого трейлера с культовой музыкой Джона Уильямса.  
В этом смысле «Фантастические твари» идут похожим путем. Фильм был анонсирован как первый важный приквел мира Дж. К. Роулинг, появившийся спустя десятилетие после вышедшей в 2007 году завершающей части цикла, «Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти». В течение этих долгих лет фанаты узнавали новую, ранее не обнародованную информацию на сайте Pottermore, питая надежду на то, что новая сага, возможно, появится однажды как продолжение «Гарри Поттера»: история мародеров, события, последовавшие сразу после битвы за Хогвартс, дети «золотого трио» – вариантов была масса, и Дж.К. Роулинг сделала выбор, решив порадовать поклонников новой удивительной сагой, сделав ее главными героями Ньюта Скамандера и фантастических существ своего мира. И совершенно так же, как в случае со «Скрытой угрозой», первый трейлер сразу же покорил фанатов знакомыми аккордами: музыка Джеймса Ньютона Ховарда цитирует знаменитую «Тему Хедвиг» Джона Уильямса.  
  
**Необходимость баланса**  
Ключевым вопросом любого перезапуска остается разумный баланс: как сделать, чтобы фильм понравился фанатам и одновременно привлек новых зрителей?  
«Скрытая угроза» сильно исказила многие аспекты, принесшие успех оригинальной трилогии, в угоду истории, сконцентрированной вокруг Энакина Скайуокера, на тот момент – девятилетнего мальчика. Создатели фильма решили сделать его более привлекательным и адаптированным для юной аудитории, стремящейся купить многие связанные с ней товары. Но ставка на цифровое изображение, незамысловатый юмор и ретроспективность продолжения привели к тому, что этот фильм разочаровал поклонников первой трилогии.  
«Скрытая угроза» была попыткой скорее завоевать новую аудиторию, чем удовлетворить уже имеющуюся. «Фантастические твари» сумели пойти дальше. Команде, работавшей над фильмом, удалось сохранить фантастический мир, так полюбившийся фанатам «Гарри Поттера», и в то же время сделать его доступным для новых зрителей. Основы мира, созданного Дж.К. Роулинг, никуда не исчезли: всё та же магия, те же заклинания, главный герой – выходец из Хогвартса, знакомая музыка… Фанаты не теряют опорных точек, несмотря на радикальную смену места и времен действия – наоборот, это позволяет нам расширить знания о волшебном мире, совершив путешествие из Великобритании 1990-х годов в Нью-Йорк 1920-х. Авторский выбор, который мог бы показаться рискованным, но оказался верным – ведь он позволяет прекрасно показать поколение, предшествующее «Гарри Поттеру»; более того, выбор временных рамок приведет нас к одному из самых ожидаемых фанатами событий волшебного мира – битве Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора в 1945 году.  
  
**Значение персонажей**  
В «Скрытой угрозе», мы сталкиваемся с тем, что нам трудно привязаться к новым персонажам. Некоторые из них, наши старые знакомые – такие, как Йода или C3PO – лишь бледные тени самих себя; другим не хватает харизмы и глубины. Дарт Мол и Джа-Джа Бинкс стоят несколько особняком, но первого недостаточно раскрыли, а затем и вовсе быстро убрали, второго же там в переизбытке, а его идиотский и раздражающий юмор, плоский и беспочвенный, утяжеляет фильм и превращает его в детский.  
К счастью, «Фантастические твари» представляют нам персонажей, большинство из которых понравятся зрителю; они взрослые и более зрелые, и фанаты «Гарри Поттера» могут отождествлять себя с ними, ведь мы выросли вместе с героями поттерианы – и взрослеем с поколением Ньюта… Чувство, которое может показаться странным самым старым фанатам, поскольку это продолжение мира Джоан Роулинг, и это только усиливает нашу преданность этому миру. За исключением Тины, чей образ несколько размыт, перед нами целый ряд разнообразных персонажей, чье развитие мы с нетерпением ждем увидеть в последующих фильмах: привлекательный и чуткий Ньют; симпатичный, обладающий чувством юмора Якоб; очаровательная умница Куини – фильм представляет нам целую галерею персонажей, многие качества которых зрителю еще предстоит открыть.  
  
**История, отодвинутая на задний план**  
Еще одна проблема «Скрытой угрозы»: в ней было множество экшн-сцен, однако немногие из них получили развитие в продолжении, и на самом деле они оказались бесполезными. Та же проблема возникает и в первых «Фантастических тварях».  
В «Скрытой угрозе» мы не видим, как Дарт Сидиус завоевывает галактику, и довольствуемся лишь темной голограммой и торговыми переговорами. «Фантастические твари» совершают ту же самую ошибку, отодвигая на второй план темные интриги Гриндельвальда с целью завладеть Обскуром, чтобы завоевать весь мир – в центре анимания оказывается Ньют в поисках разбежавшихся волшебных существ. Возьмем, к примеру, погоню за ниффлером: эта сцена, хоть и забавная, никак не влияет на сюжет. В том же ряду – брачный танец, который Ньют исполняет, чтобы поймать самку взрывопотама: этот эпизод уводит в сторону при первом просмотре фильма и мешает почти в той же степени, как присутствие Джа-Джа Бинкса в «Скрытой угрозе». Немного поразмыслив над значением этой сцены, можно увидеть в ней способ раскрыть персонаж Ньюта, показать, как хорошо он знает и любит фантастических животных, но замешательство тем не менее полностью не исчезает.  
И хотя сага про фантастических тварей могла бы готовиться к зрелищной дуэли между Дамблдором и Гриндельвальдом уже с первой части, мы получили пока лишь несколько слов, что прошептал Джонни Депп – и зрители остались неудовлетворенными. Однако «Фантастические твари» – лишь первый из пяти анонсированных фильмов серии, и это частично объясняет, почему Гриндельвальду здесь уделено так мало внимания. Легко можно понять намерение Роулинг рассказывать историю неторопливо – возможно, даже слишком неспешно на вкус некоторых зрителей, упрекающих фильм в медленном развитии событий и персонажей, особенно исходя из его статуса приквела, подразумевающего, что всем уже известно, чем эта история должна закончиться – по крайней мере, частично.  
В «Фантастических тварях» мы увидели, что вполне возможно создать сбалансированный фильм, поскольку первая часть предыстории освободилась от влияния оригинальной саги, подняв новые темы и познакомив с новыми существами, чтобы избежать повторения. Тот факт, что «Скрытая угроза» была сильно раскритикована, возможно, послужило предостережением – и «Фантастические твари», несмотря на некоторые ошибки, извлекли из этого немало уроков, доказывая, что миру волшебников не обязательно нужен «Гарри Поттер», чтобы привлечь аудиторию и убедить фанатов.


End file.
